


A Place That is So Pure, So Dirty and Raw

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Pillowtalk [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rides don't stop at the carnival you and Bokuto just went to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place That is So Pure, So Dirty and Raw

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused or grossed out by the vomit references, refer to [Disappearing When You Wake Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5086963).
> 
> I love Bokuto so much you all don't even know orz

The owl plushie Bokuto won for you takes its spot on the couch in the living room of his apartment. You sigh contentedly at the smell of aerosol can flowers, which he obviously sprayed right before you stepped into the apartment. Too obviously—he literally left you outside his apartment for about a minute before throwing the door back open and letting you inside. 

“I forgot to clean up,” he says bashfully. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” you giggle. “Let’s just get to your bedroom so I can change and you can wash your mouth.”

He grins, and whisks you by the hips to carry you to his bedroom. There are some clothes still strewn about his room; a few shirts on the floor by his dresser, some pants draped over the arm of the chair in the corner. You blush when you see a pair of your panties peeking out from under the bed.

“Kou,” you say, about to say something sexy but he cuts you off.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he says again, a little more downtrodden this time with a frown way too wide for tonight. “Do you still think I’m a horrible boyfriend?”

You groan, and turn to face him and kiss him all over her face sans his lips (you’re a little paranoid about that lingering smell from earlier). “Baby. You know I love you. Now go rinse your mouth and we can have a little fun, hmm?”

Bokuto is still pouty, and you take the risk by kissing him square on the lips. You don’t taste anything and you feel a tiny bit guilty for not kissing him directly in the first place. “Come on,” you continue, your voice soft and tinged with lust. “I’ve been saving the best ride for last.”

A small smile forms on his face again, automatically brightening the mood some, and his hands massage your hips briefly before he steps into the bathroom to do as he’s told.

The drive home was enough time for your clothes to dry from all the soap and water you soaked yourself with at that shitty port-a-potty sink, but it still felt uncomfortable to have all of them on. As Bokuto swishes away the last bits of carnival food and practically nonexistent gross smells in his mouth, you take off your dress and your tights, leaving you in a black, lacy set of panties with a matching bra. It’s a surprise especially for him; just how he likes it, the underwear leaves you barely covered but still incredibly sexy so that he’ll want to revel in how you look before he gets you naked.

And you know you made a damn good decision stripping down when he steps out and sees you lying in bed like one of those centerfold models in those old magazines you accidentally found wedged under his mattress. To you, it’s a position you do all the time—on your side, head resting on the heel of your hand while your other arm drops naturally at your hip, fingers barely touching your stomach. The only difference is you don’t have a laptop or a book in front of you—you’ve got your boyfriend, instead. It’s nothing special or convoluted to you, and you’re sure you’ve been like this when you’re lounging around on lazy Sunday mornings with him. Yet tonight, his eyes are completely wide and he’s frozen in his tracks. He has to take a moment before speaking. Or moaning, really. He says your name like he’s greeting a deity, coming forward slowly as his fingers twitch at his sides.

“Like what you see?” you ask, grinning. Obvious question, but he sure as hell isn’t going to point it out. He nods.

“You look so beautiful,” he murmurs, finally making his way to the edge of the bed and brushing his fingers over your side. You blush, and bounce a bit in bed to sit up on your knees so you can kiss him properly. He’s completely clean and it’s as if he didn’t throw up all over you about an hour ago. A little bit of kissing helps bring Bokuto back to life, stronger and more confident this time around. With that new burst of energy, he suddenly squeezes your hips and feeling you up so fast you can barely think. You can feel him unhook your bra and pull it off, and he quickly gets his hands right on your breasts to squeeze and make you moan his name. He rubs his thumbs in little circles over your nipples until they’re erect, all the while his tongue coats every part of your mouth with his saliva while you do the same. It’s messy, raw, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

One hand leaves your breast to drift down and slip beneath your panties, where Bokuto’s fingers curl around your pussy, soaking wet from just the touching. He moves his lips from yours to suck kisses on your neck, groaning your name. You moan right back at him, letting out the sweetest “Kou~” you can.

“You’re so wet,” he exclaims, “and I haven’t even put a finger inside you.”

Pulling away, he grins impossibly wide, taking his fingers out of your panties and sucking them. The sight is so lewd and so  _ hot _ you can feel your wetness starting to drip down your thighs. An idea pops into his head by the time he pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a pop, and he’s never looked so excited to fuck you. He yanks off his shirt and pants before jumping onto his back on the bed, tugging you by the wrist. You squeal, and he laughs between giving you even more kisses.

“I really want to taste more of you. Sit on my face?” he asks, so politely you almost want to kiss him again. You nod, and quickly slip your drenched panties off before you bring your knees on either side of his head.

Grabbing you by your ass, he lowers you without warning to start licking and getting a taste of what’s already been gushing out. You let out a shaky moan, and hold onto the headboard of the bedframe as he goes to town on your pussy. His tongue isn’t just good for running his mouth about all those stories about him spiking volleyballs. In fact, if he’s not talking or eating real food, he’s in between your legs eating you out like you’re the best thing he’s ever tasted. Because you  _ are _ the best thing he’s ever tasted.

A tight, quick smack of your ass causes you to moan his name again, and you reach down with one hand to grab his spiked up hair and pull once he gets his tongue wedged inside you. That, along with coming up to suck your clit, drives you so wild your mind feels like it’s going white. You want to rock your hips into his mouth but he’s keeping you still with his hands squeezing your ass. It feels way too good, and when he devotes his mouth to sucking and tonguing your clit, you nearly crush his head when you come. You moan loudly, bringing your head back and pulling his hair while you try to keep upright with your other hand on the headboard. Bokuto licks up every last drop, sucking you dry before he relaxes his hands and helps you slide down to his torso.

“You taste so good,” he declares, licking his lips. His chin glistens with some of your release and you blush at how effortlessly sexy he looks like.

“And  _ you _ give me too many compliments,” you laugh. One hand goes down to feel the obvious bulge in his underwear, and he groans, low and rumbly. 

The sound goes right between your legs again, and you hastily help get the last piece of his clothing off so you’re both bare for each other. You straddle his hips then start stroking him, slicking his cock with the precome leaking out before you slide him in yourself with a cry of his name. He lets out another groan, too, and reaches to take a firm hold of your hips to guide you up and down. Your tits bounce, even at the slow pace, and he loosens up to grab them so you can ride him on your own.

“I love you,” he moans as he squeezes and pinches your nipples. Your name slips from his lips as you try to moan back and “I love you, too,” a bit busy trying to hit that sweet spot yourself.

Though unobservant as he is sometimes, he catches you trying to move deeper and at slightly different angles. As if he’s totally showing off, he lets go of your breasts and gets his hands back on your hips, squeezing tightly then bracing his feet on the mattress to pound his cock into you. Your louder moans are music to his ears, and he grins when he knows he’s fucking you in just the right spot over and over again.

You have to lean forward and grip his shoulder so the top part of your body doesn’t go flailing, while your other hand reaches for your clit to start rubbing, as you can feel your orgasm rising. Bokuto pouts, but not for any reason similar to earlier before you started fucking. Saving you some trouble, he unlatches one of his hands to swat yours out of the way and do it himself. His thumb rubs you in tight, little circles, and with several hard thrusts against your gspot, you’re coming for the second time tonight, dropping your head by his ear and scratching his shoulders as you scream his name in your ear.

Bokuto doesn’t last very long after that; he quickly holds you in place at his tightest, focusing on his own orgasm, and shoves his cock deep inside you to come with a long moan, your name resonating throughout the bedroom. You pant, and when you finish catching your breath, you relax your nails in his skin and move to face him with a tired smile. He smiles back, relaxing as well and kissing you softly.

“Best ride ever, right?” he asks.

You giggle tiredly and slide off to lie more comfortably on top of him. The two of you are a mess but you can worry about that later. All you want right now is for Bokuto to hold you. He does, big arms wrapping around your back and pressing kisses all over your face.

“You’re the best,” you say.

Bokuto beams as much as he can post-sex, and gently squeezes you in thanks. “I know.”

A few more moments pass and when you find some energy reserved within, you roll over to lie in bed while Bokuto rolls off to grab a towel and to clean you and him off. The sheets can come off tomorrow for a wash, along with the rest of the clothes he’s got lying around his bedroom. Without bothering to put any clothes back on, Bokuto jumps back in bed while you bounce with a smile. Like second nature, he pulls you in close to his chest, his hands warm and his smile warmer, more subdued.

“Did you like how I won that owl for you?” he asks out of nowhere. He can go on and make you validate all the good things he did tonight, but perhaps those questions can come to a minimum since you’re both clearly tired from what you both had just done.

“Absolutely,” you say. “You were so strong and knocked those bottles over like a pro.”

“Hell yeah I did. How about when I won that goldfish?”

“It was even better when you gave it to that little girl. You’re so sweet, Kou.”

“Nah. You’re the sweet one.” He brushes the tip of his nose over yours and you turn redder with adoration. “I love you so much. I can’t wait to be with you for another year, and the year after, and the year after that…”

Bokuto goes on, until his voice fades and you both fall asleep in each other’s arms, completely in love and devoted to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice most of the sexy times in this series is a little...vanilla? I know that term is relative for some but I tried to not get _too_ nasty or kinky for this series. That doesn't mean I won't in the future, though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)! I love hearing from you guys and I always welcome comments and suggestions and feedback and the like. 'Til next time! <3


End file.
